


Warm

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is warm, F/M, Fluff, Rey is cold, Rey is very appreciative, Sharing a Bed, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: Rey is always cold. Luckily for her Ben tends to ran hot.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing and it's under 3k words! Nevermind I had absolutely different idea in mind. Oh, well. Also for some reason I wrote this backwards, from the last part to the first, because apparently my brain is weird like that.

Rey shivers from cold, her bright green umbrella does little to protect her from heavy rain. Normally she would hurry to her apartment as soon as possible but she promised Poe to pass his appartment keys to his friend, a Ben Solo, and Rey have always prided herself on being a good friend. Ben, whoever he is, is fifteen minutes late and her bus is already left so she counts how long it is until she could get back home and she is too deeply engrossed in her thoughts to notice a sleek black car stopping next to her.

“Rey?” She snaps from her trance. The driver is a pale dark-haired man with warm brown eyes which fits Poe’s description perfectly.

“Oh, Ben?”

“Sorry, I’m late. Please, get in the car.” Rey blinks at him. On the one hand he is a stranger and she is not the one to behave recklessly, on the other hand he is Poe’s friend and she is so cold she shivers again. Ben senses her predicamentand raises his hands in placating gesture.

“There is nothing weird going on, I swear. Please, get in, you are soaked through and it’s my fault. Please.” He looks so sincere and Rey has only so much willpower but she is indeed dripping.

“Your seats…”

“Don’t worry about that, it’s the least I can do.”

Rey knows when she is fighting the lost battle so she murmurs thank you and slides on the front seat beside Ben. The car is blissfully warm.  She fumbles with her bag, her fingers stiff, searching for offending keys.

“Here.” Their fingers meet and Rey barely keeps herself from hissing. His hand is so warm it’s almost scalding and the shock goes straight to her bones.

“God, you are freezing,” gasps Ben. “Hold on.” He fumbles with controls to raise the temperature. Apparently it’s a very nice car with heating seats and Rey almost purrs from contentment already lamenting the necessity of returning back under the rain.

Beside her Ben clears his throat. “So can I take you home or should I offer a coffee first?”

“Excuse me?!” He looks on her and his facial expression turns from confused to horrified.

“That’s not what I said! I mean I said what I said but I meant…” Ben looks so embarrassed, even tips of his ears turn red and Rey can’t help but giggle.

“I’m sorry, let me try again,” he mumbles. “ Hello, I’m Ben and I’m an idiot. Can I offer you a lift?” Rey giggles again.

“You can.” He smiles shyly at her and Rey realizes she is no longer cold. Despite her protests he drives her straight to the entrance and even inside her apartment Rey still can feel warmth in a place where their fingers touched.

 

Though Rey was reluctant at first to go to the fair with Finn, Poe and the Tico sisters fearing she’ll be the fifth wheel she can’t refuse because she has nothing better to do anyway and no one is supposed to be alone on Christmas. To her pleasant surprise Ben is there as well cutting a striking figure in his well-fitted coat and Rey feels her cheeks heating slightly. Poe introduces him to the rest and off they go exploring what entertainments the fair can provide.   

Rey doesn’t realize how cold she is until she shivers and she is going to propose to get some tea when Rose demands everyone to go skating. Rey is ready to refuse, her childhood in Jakku has left her with zero knowledge regarding winter sports, but movement means warmth and before she knows it she is dragged into the ring. Rey observes with a little envy how easily her friends glide over ice, her hand clutching the rails in a death grip. Ben lingers for a moment.

“Are you coming?”

Rey blushes, “I don’t really know how to skate.” To her surprise Ben’s face doesn’t show shock or pity, he simply stretches his hand toward her.

“Join me.” Seeing her hesitation he adds, “Don’t be afraid, I won’t let you fall.”

Rey hesitantly places her hand in his and gasps at how warm he is.

“God, you are freezing,” exclaims Ben and she tries to snatch her hand back but he won’t let go and he catches her other one and envelops them both into his bear paws trying to rub warmth into them. Rey barely bites down a contented sigh. “Where are your gloves?”

“I, um… I may have forgotten them.”

“Here,” he pulls outblack leather gloves, “they are probably too big but it’s better then nothing.” They are indeed enormous but they keep her warm and then Ben gently coaxes her on ice and puts a hand on her waist to stabilize her and she is hot for the whole different reason. True to his word he doesn’t let her fall, not even once, and later, when he brings her a huge cup of hot chocolate to make sure she won’t get cold again, the wave of gratitude makes her so warm she could feel it in her toes.

 

“Rey, would you mind if I sit with Rose?” asks her abashed Finn and she doesn’t mind at all because if Finn shares a couch with Rose, Poe and Paige and Armie and Gwen occupy the armchair it means that the loveseat is left for her and Ben and there aren’t many places in the world where she would go just as willingly.

“Of course not,” she answers settling on her preferred side with a cover. “What? It’s chilly,” she says answering Ben’s raised eyebrows. He lifts his arm invitingly and she snuggles closer into his side with a contented noise.

“Better?” he smiles at her.

“Much. You are so warm that I want to keep you as my personal heater,” she teases him.

“Careful with what you wish for, sweetheart, it may come true.” Ben says with mocking seriousness.

_If only_ , comes to her a surprising thought. Rey tampers it down not ready to process it right then and there.

“Ready, guys?” asks Poe before starting their long-planned Cosmic Battles marathon. They zero in on the screen. Somewhere in the middle of the evening Rey feels herself drifting to sleep and she doesn’t fight it trusting Ben to keep her warm.

 

Rey looks around and thinks she had never seen so much green before. Organa-Solo’s family house (more like mansion) is situated in one of the most picturesque parts of Lake District and she and her friends has got to spend a whole week here. They are waiting for a caretaker to bring keys before unpacking so she decides to take a little walk around the property. But the weather is fickle and Rey shivers in her sundress when the sun hides behind the clouds. She laments the absence of her jacket but doesn’t want to return to the car so she settles for the next best thing and scoots closer to Ben.

“Are you cold?” he asks noticing goosebumps on her forearms.

“U-hu,” she hums when he drags her in a hug. “God, how are you always so warm?”

“I tend to run hot, sweetheart,” he chuckles and Rey’s chest flutter from the endearment. Ben’s warmth surrounds her and there is no force in the whole world that could make her to leave his embrace.

“Hey, guys, is it a free hugs day or what?” calls them Poe.

“Rey is cold,” answers Ben while Gwen peeks from behind the corner.

“Did I miss something?”

“Nay, Ben is just shagging Rey,” quips Poe and she flushes with embarrassment.

“He doesn’t…”

“We aren’t…”

“This is called ‘cuddling for warmth’, Poe,” saves them Rose with a cheeky smile. “But you are doing it wrong, guys.”

“Do we?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

“Yep, you should both be naked to do it properly. You know, to proper redistribute body heat.” Rey buries her face in Ben’s chest with a groan hiding from her teasing friends. “What? It’s science.”

“What is science, babe?” asks her Finn.

“I say that Rey will be warmer if Ben cuddle her naked. Oy, are you all right?” she hurries to her boyfriend who is chocking on his lemonade.

“You know, Rose, scientists also do not recommend startling people who are eating or drinking,” dryly comments Ben. The wind blows again and he unconsciously tightens his hold on Rey, to her delight.

“You are no fun,” pouts Poe.

“He is not,” agrees Armitage. “What did he do this time?”

“He isn’t sold on the idea of naked cuddling.”

“His loss,” remarks Armitage. “As far as I’m aware it is rather beneficial activity,” he pauses eyeing flushed couple, “for everyone involved.”

They are spared from further comments by the arrival of Threepio and Rey is endlessly thankful because she is not ready to discover how much more warm her face can get.

 

There are still a few days left of their vacation but Finn and Rose left early, Hux had some work emergency and Poe opted to see his parents so it’s only her and Ben and the house is too big for them alone. It didn’t bother her when the rooms were fool of sunlight and she could hear the birds sing in the garden but now the house is dark and empty and full of shadows and she keeps tossing and turning in her bed, desperate to sleep. It’s too cold and silent and rest eludes her so Rey slips out of her bed hoping that a cup of tea will do the trick.

She is walking down the hall, the floor is freezing under her bare feet, when she sees light under Ben’s door and before she knows it she is already peeking inside. He immediately seats upright on the bed putting his book aside.

“Rey, is something wrong?”

“Oh, no, sorry, I can’t sleep and I saw the light… Sorry.” But Ben is already scooting over and patting free space and she doesn’t need another invitation.

“God, Rey, you are freezing,” he chastises her.

“And you are so warm,” she sighs contentedly while Ben wraps covers around her. “May I sleep with you? You are like a furnace.”

Rey is only joking but then he clears his throat, “oh, um, yes, sure. Is it OK if I keep the light for a little while?”

“Oh, of course. I’m not sleepy yet anyway,” she says but Ben’s bed is the most safe and comfortable place in the whole world and she is so warm and contented that it’s not long before she starts yawning. He notices and chuckles, Rey can’t see it because her eyes are closed but she feels the rumble in his chest and then Ben turns off the lights and slides down the bed adjusting the covers.

“Is this OK?” he asks as he wraps his arm around her. Instead of answer Rey hums happily and snuggles closer into his chest. And maybe sharing a bed is not something friends usually do but they had fallen asleep on each other dozens of times during their movie nights and there is nothing weird or sexual in it and she is not even going to consider the implications of all of this while she is so warm and contented and almost asleep but then she hears Ben whispering into her hair, “You know, when you asked to warm you for a second I thought that you meant a different kind of sleep.”

Rey’s brain is already out but her mouth is apparently not because she hears herself mumbling, “If I’d known that was an option I would have gone with it.” Ben’s whole body stiffens.

“What?!”

“What?!” They are both wide awake now and eyeing each other warily.

“Rey, did you just?..”

“I, um…”

“Did you just tell me that you want me…”

“To have sex with?”

“To make love to you?”

Oh. _Oh._ She had never considered _that_ before (well, more like never dared) that but now all she sees is the mix of shock, anxiety and hope in his eyes and Rey is so tired of fighting with herself and Ben’s closeness is making her feel so safe and _loved_ that she does the most natural thing in the whole world and captures his lips in a gentle kiss. He freezes under her touch and when they part Rey is afraid she had made the biggest mistake of her life but then she sees his face morphing through amazement into awe into pure adoration and her heart swells and then Ben is all over her.

They do not have much sleep that night but oh, how warm he keeps her.

 

Though days are still sunny nights are chilly and as soon as they leave the restaurant Rey regrets that they opted to go on foot. The walk home is short but she can’t keep herself from shivering and next thing she knows is Ben wrapping his jacket around her.

“You’ll get cold,” she protests half-heartedly as the warmth slips back into her bones and he chuckles.

“You know that I, unlike someone, tend to run hot. I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, I love how warm you always are,” Rey sighs.

 “Good to know,” he smirks and her heart skips a beat but there is another blow of wind and she shivers all over again.

“Rey, put your arms in the sleeves,” Ben instructs holding the jacket for her.

She snugs closer into the garment that smells exactly like him, her small hand enveloped into his big warm one. Rey digs her other hand into the pocket but something rectangular-shaped hinders her. Carefully she extracts a box – _a jewelry box_.

“Ben, what is it?” she asks, her voice tiny.

“A gift,” he shrugs.

“To whom?” Rey breathes.

“To a certain beautiful, smart and amazing woman. Open it.” He lets go of her hand and her fingers tremble but not from cold. Inside is nestled a delicate ring and when she lifts her eyes Ben is kneeling before her.

“Sweetheart, this ring is a promise of future. You are the most precious thing in the whole universe to me. As long as I’m alive you’ll never be alone, or cold or hungry ever again. If you have me I’m yours. Will you marry me?”

Her vision blurs but Rey can still make out his eyes, the warmest brown in the world, and before she knows it she nods and sobs and Ben gathers her in his arms and kisses tears from her cheeks and though the night is cold she is very, very warm.

 

The view from the balcony is breathtaking but the wind is harsh and Rey shivers, the lace of her dress does nothing to protect her from chilly spring air.

“Cold?” Ben asks from behind her, his warm arms wrapping around her middle.

“Not anymore,” she answers and the goosebumps on her skin have nothing to do with the wind. “You are always so warm.”

“Were you trying to escape from the party?” he asks while his fingers draw patterns on her belly.

“No, I just wanted a bit of fresh air. It’s all a bit…”

“Overwhelming.”

“Yes.” They descend into comfortable silence. Rey thinks she can spend an eternity like this, wrapped in his arms.

“You know,” Ben murmurs into her neck, “my grandparents were married here.”

“In this house?”

“On this balcony.”

“Oh,” she breathes. Ben’s grandparents are sensitive topic and Rey knows the significance of him sharing this with her. The surge of love she feels is overwhelming and Rey has no words to put it in so she turns around and captures Ben’s lips in a kiss.

They are completely lost in each other untill someone clears their throat behind them and the spell is broken.

“Guys, I don’t want to interrupt but Leia is ready to film the first dance,” says Finn from behind them sheepishly.

“Just a minute,” pleads Rey and he sighs.

“You do realize that _you_ are the main entertainment today?”

“Finn, give us a few moments alone, please,” asks Ben.

“God, you two are married, you are going to have her for the rest of your life.”

“And still it won’t be enough,” he retaliates.

The men silently stare at each other and Finn concedes.

“Five more minutes, then I tell Leia where you are.” The door closes and they are alone again. Rey turns back to the view, her husband’s arms are still around her.

“I love you,” Ben whispers in her hair and the warmth inside her chest could melt Antarctic.

 

“Daddy, ‘m cold.”

Rey more feels than sees her husband moving to look at the clock.

“Baby girl, what’s wrong? It’s three in the morning,” he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep.

“Daddy, it’s cold. Can I sleep with you?”

Ben, still sleep-addled, lifts the covers, “Hush, honey, you’ll wake up mommy.”

“Mommy is already awake,” Rey murmurs barely stifling a yawn. Her daughter crawls between them promptly snuggling into Ben’s chest.

“Sorry, mommy. Daddy is so warm,” she whispers.

“I know, sweetie.” Rey gently stroks her dark hair, her daughter’s locks are just as luxurious as her father’s but she is always chilly which is pure Rey. Their baby girl, the perfect mix of the two of them.

“Still cold, sweetheart?” mumbles Ben kissing his daughter’s forehead.

“No, ‘m good. Can I sleep here? I don’t want to be cold again.”

Rey feels her lips stretching in a smile. “Don’t worry, honey, Daddy will keep both of us warm.” She wraps her arm around her daughter’s small body. Ben’s arm cover hers, his smile is endlessly soft.

“Always.”


End file.
